This invention relates to a container with a an attached booklet typically but not necessarily used for writing and storing messages of an inspirational and/or spiritual nature. More particularly, the invention is for a container having an opening or inlet for receiving written messages, and a sleeve, label or sheath which fits about at least a part of the container and which includes a booklet, pages or writing material in some other form. In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a one or more pages or paper pieces can be selectively removed from the surrounding sheath or cover of the container, written on, so as to create a message, and the paper with the message thereafter deposited within the can or container.
While the invention is not to be construed as limited in this regard, it does have particular application and relevance for use by religious individuals or people who are spiritually inclined, and may be positioned in various places around the home, office or other desired locations for ready use upon the inspiration or need of the user.